Matt Ackerman
Matt "No Nickname Needed" Ackerman, is a Canadian professional wrestler currently under contract with the Xtreme Wrestling Federation and the Elite Championship Wrestling Federation. Early career Matt was trained by Eiji "Iron Phoenix" Yamada and El Luz-Guerrero at the Impact Dojo between the period of January through to June 2005. He quickly impressed his trainers who granted his first match only July 1, 2005, only a week after finishing high-school. During the aforementioned match, NBWF Owner "Modern Marvel" Tony Marshall watched on, and offered Ackerman a contract shortly after. Career NBWF: July–October 2005 Matt debuted for the NBWF against nine other opponents in a battle royal. He showed off tremendous skill for a rookie, but was eventually eliminated by the eventual winner, Sim Tut. During the NBWF tournament of death, Matt pinned The Iron Man Jimmy Ice in the first round. But soon after was attacked but a mysterious person, and was unable to finish the tournament. During his injury, Matt took part in his famous "Whodunit?" vintages, in an attempt to narrow down who exactly attacked him. The mystery was soon solved as Sim Tut was found to be the culprit, and the two engaged in a long and bitter feud which saw Ackerman claim the NBWF Television Title. He eventually lost the title to fellow Canadian, Captain Charisma. Soon after the title loss, Ackerman concocted the Great Plan, which would lead to the formation of Total Wrestling with "Paradigm" Dave Fisher, West Coast Wonder, and "Russian Rocket" Alex Mark. Soon after, NNN entered the Heavyweight Division and on October 20, claimed his first heavyweight title from non other than his long term rival, Sim Tut. Upon NBWF's closing, Ackerman was still holding the title and it is believed he keeps the title in his Toronto, Ontairio home. IHW: July–August 2005 NNN started his time in the IHW on the wrong foot after an embarrassing loss to Shauna Angle. He soon entered the IHW Title Tournament and won the first round by defeating Captain Crunch thanks to some outside interference, but lost in the second round to Mustafa Hussan. He formed Total Wrestling with Dave Fisher and quickly won the IHW Tagteam titles and did not suffer a single loss. When IHW folded, Matt was one of the people who did not follow the merger, IHW: House of Pain. Indy Scene: August–October 2005 He won the Tag Titles in Internet Xtreme Wrestling (with West Coast Wonder) and Ultimate Hardcore Wrestling (with Paradigm). He soon after accepted a contract to ICZ which would later become ECWF. ICZ/ECWF: October 2005-Present NNN debuted as a surprise entrant in the Internet Championship Zone World Title Royal Rumble, finishing 2nd to "Hoodfella" Sean Gotti. Their feud began to heat up and carried over to the ECWF, with Ackerman losing the first fight, an Xtreme X Match on November 6, 2005. On November 24th, 2005, in an Elimination Chamber match, Ackerman claimed the ECWF World Heavyweight Title, pinning Gotti for the victory. This immediately put him into a feud with Jimmy Lee, defending his title against the "Shanghai Dragon" on December 4 and coming out the victor. Soon after Jimmy Lee, Captain Charisma set his sites on NNN. But Charisma's attempts were futile as Matt successfully defended his title twice against him. He finally lost the title to long time friend, Jimmy Ice on February 26, 2006. After losing the title, Ackerman hit a rut and was placed in the midcard and failed to capture any titles during this time. In August 2006, Ackerman got a shot at the Heavyweight Title once again, only to lose to Shane Warner. Soon after, NNN took a break to rest his inuries, taking a commentary position alongside regular announcers Tim Herrington and Clay Phelps. In December, Ackerman returned to action, joining Team ECWF for a final battle with World Net Championship, who had began an invasion in September of that year. In January of 2007, Ackerman made a full-time return to the ring, managing to put away Captain Charisma, Shane Warner, Jesse, Anthony Tarantino, and Vlad in the Heavyweight Title Tournament. He is set to face Torch for the World Heavyweight title at ECWF Uprising. WNC: December 2005-August 2006 Ackerman arrived in WNC on December 12, 2005. NNN faced several challenges in going after the WNC Heavyweight Title, managing to complete a tournament for #1 Contendership to the Heavyweight Belt. Ackerman was immediately shafted by GM Charles Kennedy, losing #1 Contendership, and being forced to enter #1 in the WNC Royal Rumble after losing by DQ to Compton's Most Wanted. In the WNC Royal Rumble, Ackerman went from the #1 position to become the winner, thus earning #1 Contendership once again. On February 23, Ackerman and West Coast Wonder became WNC Tag Team Champions by defeating New York's Most Wanted and Da Gangsta on a house show, only to lose the titles to Gangsta and Cena54 four days later. At WNC Wrestling Spectacle, Ackerman finally claimed the WNC Heavyweight Title, defeating Countdown and Mike Becker. Over the next two months, NNN would make two more title defenses over Mike Becker and Kenua. In his last three months with WNC, Ackerman was embroiled in a feud with Shane Warner, which resulted in multiple injuries for Ackerman, and he was thus unable to defend his title before WNC's absorption into the ECWF. NBWF'S Revival: July–August 2006 Ackerman was part of the revival of the New Blood Wrestling Federation in July 2006, a company that folded with him as Heavyweight Champion. In the Heavy Weight Title Tournament, Ackerman went all the way to the Finals, and in the process ending the career of the much-hated Wrestling God. In the Final Match, Ackerman lost to Captain Charisma, with Charisma almost using a chair to defeat him, but deciding in the end to win fairly, thus gaining Ackerman's (and the crowd's) respect. NNN went for the next month or so battling injuries, losing to Psycho Jester, but going to the NBWF's Final Show against company founder Modern Marvel and defeating him in a Last Man Standing Match. WFF: July 2006 Ackerman was one of the original members of the Wrestling Fanatic Federation, forming the "Elite" stable with Virus, Cody E and TimeBomb. Early on, NNN could not be stopped, managing to go on a long unbeaten streak. Ackerman would enter the 8-man Heavyweight Title Gauntlet match in the #6 position, claiming victories over the Undertaker and TimeBomb to become the WFF's first Heavyweight Champion. Soon after, NNN slumped, losing to Joey Jobz, and eventually losing his WFF Title to TimeBomb. XWF: January 2007-Present Ackerman signed a contract with the XWF in January 2007, making his debut at Valentine Vendetta. During Valentine Vendetta, Ackerman ran in on World Heavyweight Champion TimeBomb's match against US Champ David Greene, following Cody E. Cody was appearing to attack his "Ignition" tag partner TimeBomb, but instead swung a chair at Greene, laying him out, as TB, Cody (with valet Emma Blaze) and Ackerman formed the new Ignition. A week later, David revealed this was all a set-up, and added his name to Ignition as well. Wrestling Facts Finishers and Signature moves • Top Rope 720 Splash • ' Switchback To End All Switchbacks' ( Atomic Drop into Tiger Driver ) • BLOODY MURDER!!! (Double Underhook Suplex into a Double Knee to Face) • Switchback '05 (Atomic Drop into Complete Shot) • Broken Neck Blues (Top Rope Reverse Canadian Destroyer) Theme Songs • Within Temptation - "Stand My Ground" (ECWF Theme) • In Flames – “Take This Life” (XWF Theme) Championships and Accomplishments NBWF • NBWF Television Champion • NBWF Heavyweight Champion IHW • IHW Tagteam Champions (1 Time) - W/ Dave Fisher IXW • IXW Tagteam Champions (1 Time) - W/ West Coast Wonder UHW • UHW Tagteam Champions (1 Time) - W/ Dave Fisher ECWF • ECWF Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) • ECWF Hall Of Fame WNC • WNC Royal Rumble Winner • WNC Tagteam Champions (1 Time) - W/ West Coast Wonder • WNC Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) WFF • WFF Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) Trivia • Matt is a student of, and now co-owns and operates, the Impact E-Fed Dojo. • Matt dressed up as Hayabusa at the ECWF Halloween party. • Matt can impersonate HHH, John Cena, Dusty Rhodes, Theodore Long, Low Ki, Randy Savage, and AJ Styles flawlessly. • The people most likely to be seen at a hockey game with Matt are Jesse and Countdown. • Matt is an avid Formula 1 fan. • If you count both his adoptive parents (That's right, Matt is adopted) and biological parents, Matt has six different ethnicities: One part Scottish, one part English, two parts Irish, two parts Italian, on part Dutch, and one part Middle Eastern. • Matt is now the major overseer and promoter of Canadian ECWF shows External links http://s13.invisionfree.com/ECWF_HQ/ http://xwf.jconserv.net/index.php Category:Wrestlers Category:XWF Wrestlers Category:Current Ignition Members